


Surprise Visit

by addict_writer



Series: Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn Collection [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place before the action in the books takes place. It is day Alice and Jasper join the Cullen family. I loved Edward's quote too much not to make it a story quote inside . It's short and funny. ONE-SHOT. Second part in my Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This shot is before the books were written and I liked Edward's quote too much not to make it a short story.**

_**"Scared the hell out of them, too," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to me toexplain. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" — he nudged Alice playfully — "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, andwants to know which room she can move into." (Edward Cullen, Eclipse, Chapter 13: Newborn, page 159)**_

_**  
**_

**Carlisle's POV**

I had just finished my shift at the hospital and was happy, for once, that there was a national holiday. I wasn't going to attend the Halloween party because really, I wouldn't need a suit, but the humans won't know that.

"You made it back!" Esme greeted me at the door. She sounded anxious. What could be the problem?

"Hello, my love." I greeted her with a kiss on her lips softly.

"Carlisle, you have to convince Rosalie that Edward would be mad if he sees her there," she whispered.

"Where is she?" Surely, she knew better than to touch his belongings. But, from the piano notes, I realized that my daughter didn't care of Edward's wrath.

I went to the living room and stopped next to her. "I hope you know that he would be angry."

"Hmph!" Came her response and she continued playing. "I miss playing," she said softly after a minute.

"I could buy you another piano."

"That would be a waste of money. You better give that money to the famished."

My response was lost to the doorbell ringing. There were vampires and I had no idea if they were danger, or how many.

"No!" I caught Esme's hand before she opened the door. "Go back there," I whispered so only she heard and I opened the door.

There stood a tall boy covered in battle scars, his eyes a bright orange and under his arm was a short girl, grinning widely. Her eyes were golden like ours. The boy seemed undecided.

"Good evening, Carlisle!" she greeted me, extending her hand. I blanched. How did she know my name?

"Hello!" I tried to sound polite. After a second of thinking about it, I let them in. The girl's smile widened if possible.

"Esme! And Rosalie!" she exclaimed loudly. I shared worried glances with my family. "Oh, I am sorry for being rude. My name is Alice and this is Jasper, my mate," she explained.

"Ma'am." He inclined his head to Esme and then to Rosalie. "Sir." He shook my hand.

I was in shock. I kept his hand in mine and turned it. "Those look interesting."

"He had been in the Great Southern War," Alice said softly, stroking his arm.

For once, Rosalie seemed petrified, unable to have a witty come back. My wife looked as worried as I felt.

Alice turned her head to Esme and sooner than I expected to see her move, she had my wife in a hug. "Oh Esme, it must have been terrible! That night…"

Esme stiffened. "What are you talking about?"

"The night you decided to end your days."

How did she know all this? Who was this girl?

"And you, Rose!" It sounded as if Alice was crying, now. No one but Emmett called Rosalie other name. Alice went to hug her, too.

"I wish I could forget it," Rosalie answered and hugged our visitor.

Jasper had remained next to me, watching his mate with adoration. He cringed when Alice turned around, smiling brightly and then, I felt a wave of giddiness hit me.

"So? Which room is mine?" she asked, bouncing of her heels.

"Excuse me?" Esme managed to ask between giggles.

"Jasper," Alice whispered and shook her head.

"It's your fault, darlin'. I couldn't stop it."

What were they talking about? I suppressed a chuckle.

"You'll have to excuse the giddiness you are feeling. He is manipulating your feelings," she explained dismissingly.

This could turn bad if they were a threat. But nothing they did so far seemed a threat.

"Let's go upstairs and see which room you'd like," Esme offered after a minute.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she waved her hand dismissingly. We followed them and Alice stopped in front of Edward's room. I had just opened my mouth to say that that room was taken when she spoke again.

"Edward would have to do with another room. This one has an absolutely beautiful view to the river behind the house!"

"And you know that, how?" Rosalie asked her.

"I can see the future." Alice beamed at us. "Emmett and Edward are coming back in five hours."

Rosalie glanced at the watch, maybe counting the time to see if Alice was right.

"You won't like to be at war with Edward," I warned her, trying to stir her away from his room. We had another few rooms.

"He won't be happy, but he will adapt. When he would read my mind and see that I had only good intentions at heart, he would cave."

That didn't sound like my son. And it still surprised me to hear her talking about what she shouldn't know.

"How do you know about us?"

"When I was in despair, not knowing if this is what I was meant to do… you know, kill humans… I saw you and your family. And I knew there was something else, so I started hunting animals while I waited for Jazz to find me. He took his sweet time."

"I apologized for that, darlin'," Jasper drawled in his true Texan voice.

"You're welcomed to the family. But if Edward is to throw a tantrum… you pacify him," I told her.

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands and lurched herself at me, hugging me tightly. "Come on, Jazz. Hurry. Help me move his things to the garage."

I shared a panicked glance with Esme, not wanting to be around when my son came back.

"Can I help you?" Rosalie asked. "What?" She turned to Esme when she gasped. "You know it's my life ambition to annoy Edward."

And the three of them started carrying Edward's things to the garage while I sat with Esme on the couch in the living room.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked her.

"I think we needed Alice and we didn't know what we needed. She's a living ball of energy."

"True, but with their powers…"

"There would be no secrets in our family," she said on a final tone. "They are good children, I can see that."

"I trust you, my love. And there weren't secrets, anyway."

We laughed and continued to watch as Jasper carried the audio system to the garage, rolling his eyes. When he returned inside the house, he met my gaze and shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh louder. I could see that Alice was driving him crazy, but he loved her too much to deny her anything.

**Edward's POV**

"Can we do it?" _It would be so much fun!_

"No!" I groaned annoyed, hopefully, for the last time.

"Oh, come on, man! Have you done it? You have no idea how much fun-"

"Emmett, we aren't going to scare some little children to rob their candies that we _won't_ eat!" I hissed.

"Speak for yourself. It's Halloween. Everyone eats candies," Emmett continued.

"We should just head home." I sighed. I wasn't hunting with him, ever again!

"Emmett?" I asked when I didn't see or hear him around. "Emmett?" I tried again, louder. I truly hoped he hadn't gone to the children he had seen. "EMMETT?"

"Yes?" He appeared next to me, his fist full of candies. "I didn't even have to scare 'em! Little ones took off the second they saw me."

I groaned loudly and slapped him then started running home.

"You don't know the fun you are missing. Caramel or chocolate?" he wondered thoughtfully, keeping pace with me.

"Bear, deer…" I hinted.

"Nah! That's out of fashion!"

"Why did I choose to accompany you?"

"Because I'm your favorite brother."

"You're my _only_ brother. I'll demand a refund," I muttered, sending him in a laughing fit.

We stopped just outside the forest. We had company. I could smell and hear them.

_They're here! Yay!_

_Let the show begin._

Who were those vampires? I glanced at Emmett, who had stopped goofing around. We proceeded to the front door, which opened before I could reach the handle.

"Hello, Emmett. Hi, Edward!" _Don't be upset, please._

The girl in front of me couldn't be over 4' 11'' and she looked quite honest.

"Hey, little one," Emmett answered as if he knew her for all his life then he entered the house.

I kept my gaze locked with hers. She wasn't a threat because Carlisle would have taken care of that.

"I'm Alice. And if you'd come in, I'd introduce you to my Jasper, too."

"It's _my_ house." I could stay out if I pleased, but I followed her, stupefied. How did she know that I was Edward and that Emmett was Emmett?

"Hello." A blond boy, an inch or two taller than me, came to me and shook my hand. I eyed his skin worried. Were those battle scars? Did Carlisle see them?

I turned on my heels and went up to my room, not even sparing a glance to Rosalie who was playing at my piano!

For a second, I thought I entered another room by mistake. But this was my room, or it had been. My belongings weren't here anymore. Only one person could be at fault.

"Alice!" I had just met her and she was already annoying the hell out of me. I couldn't hurt her because she was a girl and she had a quite skilled mate.

"I told you not to be upset. Everything is safe, in the garage." She came to me.

"Garage?" I asked in disbelief. "This is my room. Just move your stuff away!" Not that she had much…

"I love the view to the river."

Yeah, me too.

_You can have another room. Won't you do this for your favorite sister?_

"Sister?" I yelled surprised. "Wait. How do-"

"I can see the future," she told me, smiling widely. "I knew everything about your family, but I couldn't come sooner. I was waiting for Jazzy to find me."

I scowled at her. "Whatever you say, you little freak, but this is my room."

_You shouldn't have called her a freak._ A new voice came from downstairs. Before I realized that Jasper had talked, I was on my back, outside. I watched Alice, with wide eyes then looked up at the window we had just flown out from.

"Okay, you win," I muttered, getting up and dusting off my clothes then helping her up, too.

She took my hand and dragged me to the garage. "See?" She gestured to a mountain of boxes. _They're stored on items. I will even help you put them in your new room._

I glared at her and she surprised me by hugging me around the waist. _We'll be very good friends._

_I doubt that_. I extricated from her hug and took two boxes and made my way upstairs. I chose the farthest room down the hallway, away from everyone.

"She just wants you to be happy." I turned to Carlisle who was standing in the doorway.

"Why did you approve of it? That was my room! And why did you let them in our family? What do you know about them?"

He chuckled. "They scared us, I must admit. It's not everyday when a veteran and a… an agitated girl drops to our door. They are very good, trust me. I had time to talk with them." He chose his words carefully when he described Alice. She still was a freak in my opinion.

I saw it all in his head and couldn't stop my own chuckle. "May I know why Rosalie was at my piano? Is everyone trying to annoy me today?"

"She misses her piano. You should play nice and share with your siblings."

I snorted at how human he sounded. Carlisle gave me a pointed look. "Alright! Alright!" I exclaimed and stormed out to go to the garage and get more boxes.

**Review and let me know what you are thinking of this.  
**


End file.
